


You Don't Need To Call Into Work 'Cause You're the Boss

by fizzyblogic (phizzle)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: renlylorasfest, Kings & Queens, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/fizzyblogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Renly wears his crown while they are having sex." in the <a href="http://renlylorasfest.livejournal.com/">renlylorasfest</a> Happy Endings Comment Fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Need To Call Into Work 'Cause You're the Boss

The first time Renly sees the crown, it's being put on his head. "I crown you Renly of the House Baratheon," the septon intones, "the First of his Name, King of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm." Renly stands, the seven oils still running down his neck into his collar. He takes Margaery's hand, her own crown delicately nestling in her hair.

Loras can't take his eyes off Renly's crown. He's never looked so proud, and he is the first to drop to one knee. "Your Grace," he says, Garlan and his father following. Willas bows, and Renly smiles at him.

"Lord Mace," Renly says. "I would name you Hand of the King."

"You do me great honour," Lord Mace says. "I gladly accept."

The gathered lords have dropped to their knees, and Renly accepts pledges of loyalty and fealty from each. These are Highgarden's bannermen, sworn to Mace Tyrell, but Renly will need more than this to win the throne. He greets each lord with a smile.

He has the maester send ravens to his Stormlords, feasts with the bannermen, and talks with Lord Mace about what their plans should be. By the time he retires that evening, he's exhausted.

As every night, Margaery is waiting in his chambers. He tries to work up some passion for her, but there's nothing except the warm affection of a dear friend. She cradles his head as he lies on her chest, wishing he could be aroused by her breasts. "There's always time," she says, stroking his hair soothingly. He closes his eyes. "Shall I send my brother to you?"

"Do you truly not mind?" he asks. He feels he should be sure that he isn't hurting her by loving her brother.

Margaery laughs. "Why would I mind? I'm very fond of you, Renly, and you're very handsome. But you make Loras light up like nothing else in the world does. You'll put a baby in me in time. Don't worry, Your Grace." She smiles. "Seven kingdoms to rule is enough to worry about. Don't let loving him concern you."

"You're a wonderful wife," he says, kissing her nose. "I'm rather glad Robert never married you."

"So am I," she says, beaming. "I'd rather have you any day."

Renly laughs. "You never even met him."

"I heard enough about him from Loras to know I wouldn't have liked him nearly as much as I like you."

She kisses his cheek, gets dressed and leaves. Loras comes in ten minutes later. "Any luck?"

"Sadly, no." He feels his cock stirring as he looks Loras up and down. "If only it were you. I'd have got a baby in you already."

Loras laughs. "It's a very good thing I'm not a woman," he says, moving over to the bed and starting to take his clothes off. "I'd have had about three bastards by now."

Loras slides into the bed when he's naked, and Renly pulls him close. "I love you," he says, brushing their noses together.

"I love you," Loras says. "Have you got the crown here?"

"Yes," Renly says. He nods to where it is, and Loras gets up to bring it over. "Why?"

"It's beautiful," Loras says, turning it over in his hands. "Would you wear it tonight?"

Renly laughs. "Would it please you?"

"It would. I've always wanted to see you in a crown. It suits you more than it ever suited your brother."

People keep talking about his brother as though he didn't just die, or as though Renly should have forgotten it by now. He says nothing, but Loras looks at him and says, "I'm sorry, Renly, I didn't think."

"It's fine." Renly puts thoughts of Robert aside and concentrates instead on Loras. "I have something I wanted to ask you."

"Oh?" Loras puts down the crown as Renly pulls him into his lap.

"A king needs a Kingsguard," Renly says, nuzzling Loras's nose. "I want mine to be a Rainbow Guard. Seven knights, each bearing a different colour."

"That'll get the pious ones," Loras grins.

"How would you like to be Lord Commander?" Renly says. He watches Loras's face soften, a wide warm smile starting. "Sworn to protect me, always by my side," he says, tilting until his mouth is almost touching Loras's, "all your life."

"I will pledge my life to yours," Loras says, and kisses him softly. Renly smiles into it, moving one hand to cup Loras's face. Loras's tongue runs along the seam of Renly's lips and Renly opens to it, meeting it with his own, feeling tingles sweep through his entire body. He kisses Loras slow and deep, feeling an immensity of love spreading out past his heart until he can almost taste it as he breathes.

Loras moves his mouth to Renly's neck, leaving a trail of kisses, and then looks up and smiles. He places the crown carefully on Renly's head, the weight still unfamiliar. "You look magnificent," he says, and leans closer. "Makes me want to get on my knees more often."

Renly closes his eyes and whimpers. Loras is incredibly talented with his mouth. He leaves light kisses along Renly's neck, then murmurs into his ear, "Would you like that, Your Grace?"

"Yes," Renly says, and Loras turns his kisses to Renly's chest, making his way down. Renly leans back on his hands, the weight of the crown almost tipping him backwards. He rights himself, Loras not even breaking stride as he slides down Renly's body, kissing as he goes, until he is sprawled between his legs.

Loras takes Renly's cock into his mouth and Renly's eyes close. Every part of his body feels awake, and before long he's lost in gorgeous sensation, wet and warm and the _perfect_ strength of sucking. He can hear himself making small wordless sounds, but isn't aware of making them, just Loras's tongue pressed against him, his lips moving up and down.

Loras eases off him and says, "I'll get the oil," and Renly opens his eyes. "Stay there," Loras says, smiling. Renly feels hazy with pleasure, watching Loras straddle him, slick them both with the oil, and settle above him. He sinks onto Renly's cock, and Renly groans, throwing his head back.

The crown almost falls off. He rights himself again and, wrapping one hand around Loras's cock, he says, "I don't have to wear this all the time, do I?"

"No," Loras smiles. "I just wanted it tonight." He's moving on him, and Renly is trying to find a good way to balance and still have enough leverage to fuck into him. He shifts his free hand until it's propping him up enough, and rolls his hips upward. Loras whimpers. He leans in to trail his nose over Renly's neck, on the side he hasn't kissed yet, and whispers, "You're the king who should always have been." Renly rolls his hips up again. "I love you with all of my heart, Your Grace."

"Loras," Renly moans, and then the only sound is their breathing, skin on skin, moans and sighs and gasps. Loras is exquisite like this, all golden soft beauty, and Renly keeps his eyes open as much as the intense pleasure will let him. He loves to watch Loras on the build towards orgasm, to track the progress, make it faster or slower. Loras with all his confidence and bravado stripped away, nothing but pleasure and love and the perfect unison of their bodies, is Renly's favourite sight.

Loras keeps looking at his crown, and every time he does, pride fills his entire face. It makes Renly's heart soft, the way Loras believes in him so completely that it leaves no room for doubt, even if he were to have any.

Renly keeps losing his balance, unable to remember to compensate for the crown while Loras is squeezing around him and making desperate noises and being the most beautiful man in all the Seven Kingdoms. He almost falls onto his back several times, until he shifts his weight. Loras whimpers in protest at the new angle, and Renly ghosts a laugh across his skin. "I'm going to fall over," he murmurs. "You keep making me forget how to balance."

"Mmm? How am I doing that?" Loras bites his lip as Renly rolls his hips.

"You're being all I could ever want," Renly says, and Loras kisses him.

Renly comes first, after a gorgeous build-up. He stays inside Loras as he makes him spill into his hand. Loras leans their foreheads together as the last waves of his orgasm recede.

"My Loras," Renly says, tracing along Loras's jaw with his fingertips.

"Yours, Your Grace," Loras breathes, reaching up to touch the crown and run his fingers through Renly's hair. "Yours for always."


End file.
